Pegasus Seiya Vs. Son Goku
Description Shonen heroes! These two bring us back to the 90s, how about for a fight to see who would win? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D''' '''B X! DBX! Seiya was walking through the forest, as he was searching for a magical ball.. but he wasn't so sure what it looks like. "I can't seem to pick up on what it looks like.." he looks over and saw a orange ball with 4 red stars on shining next to a tree, it was said to be orange, it was no doubt about it.. it's the ball he is looking for! He walked to it and picked it up, "I finally found it!" and as he said that, a 5'9" foot tall man wearing a orange and blue Gi landed. "It says the Dragon Ball should be here.. and.. huh? Hey, mister, I need that so, mind giving it to me?" Seiya hesitated. "No, I can't. I need this as well." Goku then had a sweat drop, "Come on, I really need it!" Seiya once again nodded no as Goku then had an idea. "Hey! I have an idea, let's fight for it!" Seiya then thought about it, and agreed. "Alright, no holding back!" Seiya got into a fighting position, so did Goku. (Cue- Gate Breaker- Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2) Goku rushed at Seiya doing a powerful punch to his face, Seiya was sent back quite a bit. Goku did not give Seiya any time flying towards him doing rapid punches and kicks. Seiya managed to block and catch all of those punch and kicks, doing a punch to Goku's stomach, grabbing him and throwing him to multiple trees. Goku then flew up and fired ki blast, Seiya deflected them and flew so fast to Goku that he couldn't react kneeing Goku's stomach. Goku was then stunned, as Seiya did 5 punches to Goku's face, then used Pegasus Rolling Crush grabbing Goku, flying up in the air, then dropping down at insane speeds smashing Goku to the ground. "Ah, you're pretty strong!" Goku said, as Seiya replied, "Could say the same about you!" Goku then smiled as he powered up. "Now let's see if you can keep up with a Super Saiyan!" "Super Saiyan?" Goku's hair started to sprout up, with his hair turning yellow shining in yellow aura. "Alright, let's go!" Goku kicked Seiya, who blocked and grabbed Goku's leg throwing him to the ground, as Goku was on the ground, Seiya's fist started to glow as he flew down punching Goku's chest. Seiya landed back on the ground and sighed. (Cue- Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2: Gallant) Goku got up, Seiya was shocked. "You're still up? Then I won't hold back!" he then had the Gold Cloth on, as Goku powered up to Super Sayian God. CONTINUE THE BATTLE! "Ka..." Goku then started to get in a position as Seiya rushed at him. "Mee...ha....MEE!!!" Seiya eyes started to widen as he shouted out "HAAAAA!!!!" a blue beam came out of Goku's hands hitting Seiya. After that attack ended, Seiya wasn't all that scratched. Goku then fired 5 ki blasts those of which Seiya dodged. Goku kept on firing Ki blasts until Seiya kneed Goku's face sending him to the ground, Goku quickly got up flew back to Seiya, "Dragon Fist!" he punched Seiya as a dragon emerged damaging Seiya quite a bit. Both of the fighters then engaged in close ranged combat, the two were dodging and throwing attacks at each other, Seiya then started to glow once again and kicked Goku's head elbowing his face, "This is it!" Seiya said going for the finishing blow until Goku powered up, as his hair turned blue though similar to the super saiyan transformation, "Let's see if you can keep up with Super Saiyan Blue!" Goku flew to Seiya and did a powerful punch knocking him to another country. "Guh, he's strong.. I have to.. use the God Cloth!" a beam of light shined from where Seiya was. Goku saw this, "I have to finish this.. Kaioken!" Seiya was then using his God Cloth as they both rushed at each other going for one final clash as they both clashed fists similar to how he did with Beerus, as mountains blew up cities were ruined.. as a light shined between them, after that Seiya was in his Bronze Cloth walking away while Goku had a hole in his chest. DBX! Results Category:Roymaster11 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs